


All The Kings Gold

by welcometothefall_out



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothefall_out/pseuds/welcometothefall_out
Summary: The King Under the Mountain had been in love once before the Hobbit





	All The Kings Gold

The King Under the Mountain had been in love once before the Hobbit. He'd fallen in love with another dwarf when he was young, too young to know any better and too old to really care. The dwarf had thick blond hair and sharp brown eyes that could see through any of Thorin's bullshit. He was smaller than Thorin, shorter and younger and more lithe. Thorin often though that he fit almost perfectly in the King's arms.  
He'd declared that one day the other dwarf would be his consort, sitting beside him on the throne and helping him make the difficult decisions. Thorin always found it hard to be easy on people, declaring them all guilty without hearing their story, but his lover thought differently, and always chose to listen, always chose to hear both sides. Thror had laughed when Thorin told him this, "You're much too young to be thinking about Consorts little Lord. Go play with your brother and sister and let us work."  
Thorin was 14 years older than his lover and never let him forget it. "I am your elder, you should respect me. I am in line next for the throne you know."   
"Yes I know, as if you'd let me forget. Now, move over you're hogging the furs."   
Thinking back on it, Thorin realized he should've taken things slower but on the younger dwarf's coming of age day, he proposed a courtship. The thought of someone getting there first made his skin crawl and they'd already claimed eachother in private, so why not do it in public? His mother had turned her nose up as he'd shown off his courtship braid his young lover and platted into his hair.   
"You'll regret falling love so young my son. Trust your dear mother on this."   
Thorin would not listen. The next several years were heaven to him. Waking up beside his Beloved and spending the day learning to be a proper Prince, then training with Dwalin and spending the rest of the long day with his younger lover. The blond always smiling when he spotted him, and more than willing to wrap his arms around Thorin's shoulders and stand on his tiptoes to kiss the Crown Prince's long Durin nose. People smiled when they passed, whispering behind their hands about how beautiful a couple they made, and imagine what the children would look like!  
At night, the blond would straddle his hips, smiling that devious smirk that drove Thorin mad. He would whisper promises of hundreds of little children running around with his hair and Thorin's nose and Thorin would laugh, pulling him close to kiss the crown of his head. "That's a big promise Beloved. I would be okay with two or three." The blond would huff, but smile nonetheless and kiss the dark haired dwarf til they spoke no more.  
The dragon ruined everything. He'd woken one day to his father's closest friend Balin whispering urgently for him to wake, and come with him to the balconies. He left his young lover in bed and followed Balin, only to see the sky a dark gray and most of Dale on fire.  
"What is it my Lord?" Balin has asked, his voice shaking and there had been only one word on Thorin's lip.   
"Dragon."  
The next few hours were a blur to him, dragging his grandfather from the throne room, seconds before the dragonfire knocked the throne into ruins and running until they made it to the other side of Dale. The smoke was so thick he could hardly see but there among the rubble he caught a glimpse of golden hair a few yards away.  
"Beloved!" He yelled, shoving his way through the dwarves that stood around lost and picking his intended straight up off the ground.  
"I was sure I'd lost you." He cried into the soot covered hair. His lover lifted his head and kissed him hard, wincing when Thorin's beads brushed the burn on his cheek.  
"I will never leave you." the younger whispered, nuzzling into the darker haired dwarf's neck and finally letting the tears fall.  
They bedded down in a town called Ered Luin until they could gather enough warriors to fight for Moria, the land of their ancestors. Rumors had claimed that Orcs had taken it over and Thror was determined to gain it back and rule upon a throne once more.   
It took 3 years for them to gather enough soldiers to even attempt it and Thorin begged his lover to stay behind with his sister Dis, who was heavy with child and would not be fighting.  
"If you think for one second I will allow you to go to battle without me you are as blockheaded as people think. I will fight beside you and when Moria is reclaimed we will have a stable home again." And how could Thorin argue with that? All he wanted was to go home.

The battle was thick and Thorin had lost sight of his father who had been fighting at his side. He looked to his left to see his grandfather sitting atop a grey pony and striking down 2 and 3 orcs at a time, and Thorin allowed himself to think, just once 'We will win.' It was then that he saw his lover, shining like the lost gold of Erebor, smiling as he cut down a warg that dared cross him. He chopped the head off an orc and as the disgusting thing fell he saw the gold hair again, this time locked in battle with a tall, slimy orc that was already missing an arm. He heard the blond let out a yell that was cut off by a choked sound and he watched in horror as the younger fell, the now dead orc's spear still protruding from his chest.   
The world slowed, as Thorin ran to his intended, sliding to a stop and dropping to his knees in black orc blood. Brown eyes were wide and wet and normally shinny white teeth were stained red with blood.  
"Please. Please no. Mahal please." Thorin begged over and over, holding tight to the wound that wouldn't stop weeping no matter how hard he pressed. The younger took Thorin's hand from the wound and laced their fingers, smiling at him through the blood and dirt that clung to them. He pulled Thorin closer by one long braid, his courtship braid that these same hands had braided in only this morning, and pressed their cheeks together.   
His voice was soft and wet sounding, and blood poured from his mouth as he gasped for air, but he spoke plainly, mouth pressed to Thorin's ear, "Take them home." and dark eyes glazed over, and the young blond spoke no more. Thorin sat for several seconds, his world shrunk down to a pinpoint and then he rose, grabbing the sword at his fallen lover's side and running down 4 large orcs at once.   
the battle was won when Thorin lobbed off Azog's arm, and as the dwarves counted their dead and carried their injured to the healing tents, Thorin carried a body through the horror, blond hair falling over his elbow and brown eyes thumbed shut with a shaky hand. Balin saw him return and his eyes grew wide and sorrowful.  
"Thorin-" he began, but there were no words. The Prince settled the blond onto a cot and say heavily in a chair to the side. He laid his head down on the cot beside his lover's head and did not rise for a long while.   
Word spread quickly, they had won but the cost was great. King Thror was dead. Beheaded at the hands of the pale orc and Thrain, the next in line for the throne was lost, carried off by a warg. And Prince Frerin lay dead, his intended, now known as Thorin Oakenshield sat by his side, unable to move.  
"Thorin we must go. This place is full of too much death. Your sister waits for you in Ered Luin." Thorin turned his eyes to his adviser and Balin was taken aback. Never, not since he was a babe, had he seen Thorin cry. The new King stood suddenly, Balin having to step back out of his way as he made his way to a cart full of collected weapons. He grabbed up a dagger and before Balin could stop him cut the long braided beard from his chin. He had the dagger placed to his own throat when Dwalin grabbed him, forcing him to drop the weapon. He screamed and thrashed, begging them to let him die. Let him go with Frerin, but they dragged him from the tent. Away from the matted blond hair that would haunt him for the rest of his long life.  
"My brother is gone. My Beloved is dead. let me die! Let me die!" He yelled, but Dwalin continued to hold him close, letting him beat at his chest and scratch at his face.   
He does not remember returning home. He does not remember laying Frerin and his grandfather to rest in a place that was not their home. He only remembers stepping into his sisters embrace. Her large stomach pressed against him where he felt the child within her kick at him.  
"I know you loved him." She whispered, brushing through his tangled hair later that night. He stared down at his hands where he held the courtship bead he'd braided into his brother's hair so many years ago. Dis tried several more times to get his attention but gave up when he showed no signs of acknowledging her.  
He did not return to their shack. The shack Frerin had tried so hard to make a home for them but now would never return to. Vili brought him a few of his things and he stayed with his sister, unwilling to be alone to his thoughts.  
The day came soon after that Dis gave birth. Vili came out to the living room after a few hours of labor with a large smile and told him it was a boy and they had named him Fili.  
"Come. She's asking for you." Thorin followed his brother in law into to the bedroom and stopped dead. The babe was wrapped in a thick fur from the bed and had shiny blue eyes open and looking at him. The hair on his head was thick, already down to his ears and as gold as the sunlight. Dis yelled after him as he fled the room. Falling to his knees just outside the house and sobbing into the earth, his fingers clutching the dirt. He left soon after, travelling to the Iron Hills for a few days and returned later when his mind was more at ease.  
Dis gave him a knowing look when he returned, and held the babe out to him to hold while she changed her tunic. Thorin's hands shook as he took the blond child in his arms and his breath left him when those blue eyes so much like his own met him and a gummy grin was shot his way. He smiled down at his sister son and made a vow to himself to never ever let this child hurt.  
Thorin moved slowly through life, travelling to different places as a smith and sending what little money he made back to his sister and her two boys. She'd given birth to a dark haired babe named Kili 5 years after Fili and he had inquisitive brown eyes that made Thorin's heart ache when they were turned toward him. He traveled and he worked and he didn't think about his brother in the light of day, no matter how many times he wished to tell him something, or wrap him in his arms and tell him about his day.   
He lay in his bed at night and allowed himself to remember. Remember blond hair slipping through his fingers as he braided beads through it. Remembered easy smiles and soft bedding in the royal rooms of Erebor. Remember the day his mother had handed him the new baby and how he'd known he would never love anything as much as he would his baby brother.   
60 years after the loss of his home he finally decided it was time to grant his lover's dying wish. He would take his people home. He gathered a company of 12 and the wizard just had to insist that 13 was unlucky and he knew just the person to round it out. He'd gotten lost twice on the way to this blasted "burglars" house and when he finally knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal the only Hobbit he'd ever laid eyes on, his heart fluttered like it hadn't in many years. He could almost feel Frerin's smiling eyes on him from above and he allowed himself a small smile. Frerin would approve of this Halfling.  
He found out on that journey that Mahal granted you two great loves in your life and one day he vowed to tell his Hobbit about the one who had held his heart first. But not now, not while his nephews were still recovering from the long battle and Bilbo was gaining weight in his middle because of the dwarvish child that grew there. One day, he thought, but not today.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for nearly three years and I've finally got it where I want it to be. Enjoy and come yell at me I'm anatomy-of-poe on tumblr~


End file.
